Episode 5
Episode 5 debuted 31 January 2016. Summary Our group continue their perilous journey to Mere to bolster the new treaty, but now without Roth to guide them, the dangers they face look far from over. As they tackle various assaults the group’s situation goes from bad to desperate. For Elvina (Laura Donnelly), this is a return to her homelands; she recalls her mother’s old tales of Mere as she guides them past the rivers and dunes towards the hidden tribe. Anticipating a warm welcome, our Herot heroes are shocked to be met with hostility by aging Thane Gorrik (David Bradley). Eventually however, as his icy demeanour slowly melts away, they are introduced to the tribe and Gorrik’s daughters Mara (Olivia Chenery) and Kela (Holly Earl). Mara (Olivia Chenery), the eldest of the two and Slean’s (Ed Speleers) future bride, is taken ill and whilst Elvina tries to heal her, her attempts are redundant without the necessary cure. Only found within one of the Shieldlands’ most dangerous Mudborn creatures, retrieving the cure will take courage, stealth and no small amount of skill. With Gorrik unable and reluctant to risk his depleted warriors, even for his own daughter, Beowulf (Kieran Bew) sets out with Breca (Gisli Orn Gardarsson) to get the remedy on which Mara’s life depends. Rowan, Gorrik’s Reeve (Sam Hoare) and Mara’s true love, joins them to help save her. But with Gorrik growing suspicious of the Herot party, fuelled by Rowan’s words of distrust, could his intensions in joining Beowulf and Breca be less than heroic, and will Mara get the antidote she desperately needs to save her life and to secure the marriage? Cast *Beowulf - Kieran Bew *Rheda - Joanne Whalley *Breca - Gisli Örn Gardarsson *Slean - Edward Speleers *Elvina - Laura Donnelly *Gorrik - David Bradley *Varr - Edward Hogg *Lila - Lolita Chakrabarti *Vishka - Ellora Torchia *Brinni - Jack Rowan *Greff - Joe Sims *Vlade - Keith Dunphy *Kela - Holly Earl *Rowan - Sam Hoare *Mara - Olivia Chenery *Kendra - Susan Aderin *Shay - Katie Powell Crew *Stunt Co-ordinators - Ian Van Temperley, Tony Lucken *1st Assistant Director - Simon Turner *2nd Assistant Director - Tracey Warren *3rd Assistant Director - Mark Roberts *Unit Manager - Nick Girvan *Script Supervisor - Jemma Field *Language Consultant - Prof. David Adger *Production Co-ordinator - Fahima Chowdhury *Assistant Production Co-ordinator - Lucy Marr *Production Secretary - Chris Bevan *Production Accountant - Jay Parsons *Assistant Accountant - Karen Swinney *Series Script Editor - Alliea Nazar *Assistant Script Editor - Danielle Adams *Camera Operator - David Morgan *Focus Pullers - Alice Canty, Rose Onions *Assistant Camera - Jon Scaife, Steven Lee Sinclair *Digital Imaging Technician - Danny Carter *Key Grip - Craig Atkinson *Grip - Ben Moseley *Supervising Art Director - Nick Wilkinson *Art Directors - Frederic Evard, Elizabeth Simpson *Standby Art Director - Kerry Ellen Maxwell *Set Decorator - Pilar Foy *Production Buyer - Kim Logan *Special Effects - Rowley SFX *Gaffer - Chris Sowden *Best Boy - Roger Everson *Electricians - John Mason, Ravinder Singh *Standby Carpenter - Brian Clark *Standby Painter - Paul Hemming *Prosthetics - Crawley Creatures *Prop Master - Derek Roberts *Prop Hand - James Allan *Dressing Props - David Hayden, Mark McIntyre *Standby Props - Matt Wells, Neil Smith *Construction Manager - Paul Ward *Rigger - David Ode *Assistant Costume Designer - Emma Howarth *Costume Supervisor - Jennifer Lander *Standby Costume - Samantha Yeoman, Michael Bevis *Make-up Supervisor - Sophie Slotover *Make-up Artists - Lesley Hooper, Osman Mos *Visual Effects - Milk VFX *Colourist - Gareth Spensley *Sound Recordist - Stuart Wright *Boom Operator - Alessandro Pascale *Effects Editor - Tony Gibson *Dialogue Editor - Dan Green *Dubbing Mixer - Nigel Squibbs *Titles - Momoco *Post Production Supervisor - Kate Stannard *Supervising Editor - Dan Crinnion *1st Assistant Editor - Simone Nesti *VFX Assistant Editor - Erika Moutinho *Publicity Manager - Sian Hunter *Picture Publicity Manager - Patrick Smith *Health and Safety Manager - Karen Wardle *Line Producer - Will Nicholson *Location Manager - Andrew Bainbridge *Production Executive - Gary Connelly *Make-up and Hair Designer - Christine Cant *Costume Designer - Ralph Wheeler-Holes *Casting Director - Sam Jones CDG *Music - Rob Lane *Editor - Ben Drury *Director of Photography - Jean Phillipe Gossart *Production Designer - Grant Montgomery *Executive Producers - Tim Haines, Katie Newman, James Dormer *© ITV Studios Limited 2015 Appearances Characters *Beowulf *Rheda *Breca *Slean *Elvina *Gorrik *Varr *Lila *Vishka *Brinni *Greff *Vlade *Kela *Rowan *Mara *Kendra *Shay *Unidentified Warig prisoner (Episode 5) *Abrecan *Rate *Hrothgar *Roth *Koll *Red Tongue Creatures *Humans *Mudborn **Sand wyrm **Warig **Skinshifter Locations *Shieldlands **Herot ***Golden Hall **Bregan **Mere ***Island of Dunes **Varni *Edgelands *Wulfing Organizations and titles *Jarl **Thane *Reeve *Huskarla *The Alliance *Shieldlanders External links *http://www.itv.com/presscentre/ep5week5/beowulf-return-shieldlands Category:Episodes